


Go For Broke

by Alecto



Series: 5200 Miles To Go [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the RSVPs and the headaches piled higher, Jounouchi's offer to elope grew more tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Broke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+anon).



> C: Footsteps  
> U: Promises. Vows. Oaths.  
> R: Mail -or- A letter.  
> R: Mail -or- A letter.  
> Y: Questions.
> 
> In response to [this writing challenge](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/82417709980/spell-out-a-word-in-my-ask). Can you write an AU of your own AU? Would probably take place further in the future of _5200 Miles to Go_ , maybe 5 years or more after _Joey_?

Familiar, rapid footsteps heralded his impending doom. Kaiba hit control and s on his keyboard and closed the word processor onscreen. He gazed out his window at San Francisco, frowning when he spotted Industrial Illusions' office building across the street. But he derived some satisfaction from the fact that KaibaCorp's US headquarters was taller of the two buildings.

"Is Seto in?" Jounouchi asked his secretary outside, voice pitched high with tension and anxiety.

Kaiba winced and quietly bid the rest of his afternoon goodbye. When Jounouchi himself finally flew through his office doors, Kaiba mentally began packing his things for the day. Jounouchi's lips were drawn in a thin line, and he moved much like he used to in high school— ready to start a fight if anyone even looked at him funny. He launched himself into the chair facing Kaiba's desk and nearly melted into the cushion. 

Kaiba carefully considered his options. In the end, there was only one. Anything else was liable to get his head bitten off and send Jounouchi running back to LA for the foreseeable future.

With his most neutral and business-like manners, he asked, "Who do I need to kill?"

Jounouchi laughed sharply and sunk further into his seat like a sulking child. Wearing a suddenly pained expression, he asked, "Is that how we got the date at the Ritz? But no, if you kill Analise, I'll have to break another one in."

Ah, the wedding planner— that explained Jounouchi's foul mood. Call Kaiba a coward, but he wasn't interested in discussing catering options or centerpieces. American weddings were even more extravagant than he imagined. Speaking of which... Kaiba pulled out his top drawer, retrieved the stack of envelopes within, and dumped them in front of Jounouchi. "More RSVPs came in today."

Jounouchi glared at the stack, as if he could set it on fire if he glowered hard enough. "Don't you have people to do this for you? You're rich. Hire some people."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Jounouchi so liked to forget he was a minor celebrity in his own right whenever it was convenient. The entire affair wouldn't be half as aggravating if Jounouchi was a nobody like he used to mock him for being. It took them almost a month to draw up the initial guest list. Then they both watched in dismay as the number ballooned from 50 to 250 after Malik and Jounouchi's agency each suggested additions. Almost half of them were "empty gesture" invites— people in their respective industries that were not to be snubbed but also unlikely to attend. But as the number of guests multiplied, so did the issues and logistical headaches.

Jounouchi complained once about the size. Malik silenced him with a glare and said that if Jounouchi wanted a small wedding, he shouldn't have become an actor and he really shouldn't plan to marry the CEO of an international corporation. It was a valid point, even though it didn't make the situation any easier to swallow. 

Jounouchi sighed, leaned forward, and began flipping through the pile. He paused over the one bearing Pegasus' flourish handwriting, glancing back and forth between it and the trash can on the side of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba sympathized with the sentiment. Although he would have aimed straight for the shredder.

"I still say it's bad luck to invite Pegasus. I don't know how, but someone's going to end up with their soul stolen," Jounouchi shivered and dropped the RSVPs, scattering them all over Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba stood and moved around to face Jounouchi and reclined against his desk. Quirking his head to one side, he smirked. "If you were truly worried about that, you wouldn't have invited the three bikers from the Paradisu incident. Besides, you need to have a soul in the first place before it can be stolen, which shouldn't be a problem for your guests from the entertainment industry."

Jounouchi's face lit up, and he chortled. "I could say the same for some of your business associates."

Kaiba smiled, and the last of the tension eased. He stepped closer to run a hand over his fiancé's cheek, past his temple, and to stroke his hair. Jounouchi hummed happily and leaned into the touch. "Just four more weeks, Katsuya. It won't be so bad. Your friends and family will all be there," he reassured him. "Yuugi and Yami like playing hero after all."

" _Our_  friends and family," Jounouchi corrected him and wound his arms around Kaiba's waist. With a soft sigh, he pressed his face into Kaiba's stomach. 

Kaiba didn't say anything further and allowed Jounouchi take his comforts. As a teenager, Kaiba never thought he'd get this far with anyone. But in four more weeks, this man would be his husband. Perhaps it was more accurate to say that they were tied together from the day they met, and they were finally getting around to formalizing that bond. The years between them turned hormones into attraction, infatuation morphing into love and life-long commitment. Jounouchi and their relationship were worth the headaches, the expense, the press harassment, and the wagging tongues.

Suddenly, Jounouchi perked up and sat up straighter. He glanced up through his long eyelashes, looking simultaneously hopeful and conniving. "We could always elope."

It was a very, very tempting thought. Kaiba had contemplated it before. They could put Jounouchi's US citizenship to good use. Maybe fly to Hawaii, so Jounouchi would still get his beach-side wedding. But sadly, life was not always that straight-forward.

"Malik would hunt us down, hang us by our entrails, and then skin us alive," Kaiba shook his head. Given Malik's past, that was not an idle threat. His head of PR never did forgive him for how their relationship was initially unveiled to the public eye. 

Then he added, "Not to mention what Mokuba and Shizuka would do to us."

A sly grin spread across Jounouchi's pouty lips. It was always amazing to watch him turn on the charisma like a faucet. With Kaiba's tie wound around one hand, Jounouchi slid up the length of his body. They stood flushed, heat rising between them. Jounouchi used the tie for leverage to pull him even closer.

"They'd get over it. Think about it, Seto," he purred and a pink tongue darted out of the corner of his mouth. "No press or tabloids. No Malik or Analise breathing down our necks. Just you and me. That's all we need. Won't you elope with me?"

Fingers brushed suggestively over his belt buckle.

Kaiba caressed the crest of Jounouchi's hip and leered, "Unlikely, but you're welcome to try and change my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking specifically the [Ritz-Carlton at Half Moon Bay](http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/Properties/HalfMoonBay/Default.htm). I think they’d want something closer to San Francisco so that it might be a bit of a deterrent to the LA press. But yeah, I don't know if I really consider this "in canon" for my own fic series. I just wanted to write some fluff!


End file.
